


The God of Mischief

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Drabble, Family, don't read if you haven't watched endgame yet, some endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!Thor feels completely alone after the final battle. But is he really?





	The God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is dedicated to the biggest Thor fan I know, Sophia.
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME AHEAD: This is your last chance to turn back, watch the movie and come back later.

The Milano landed heavily near the compound. Peter Quill stormed off the ship, muttering angrily under his breath. Rocket followed, laughing at Quill’s insistence that he was the captain of the Milano. One by one the Guardians of the Galaxy filed out of the spacecraft. The last person to leave the ship was Thor, the God of Thunder himself. He walked slowly, wearily, looking around at everything that had changed. Without the original Avengers there the compound felt empty to him. After the events of the endgame Bruce had left as well, the memories weighing too heavily on him to bear. The compound stood empty most of the time, the new Avengers rarely congregating there.   
“Hey, Mr. Thor, Sir! Great to see you again. I’m Peter. Peter Parker.Or Spiderman. Whichever you want.”  
Thor smiled slightly at the very excited young man. “Good to see you, too, man of spiders. Would you show me to my quarters? I would like to sleep on an actual bed for once.”  
“Of course, Mr. Thor, Sir. Follow me!” Peter’s excited chattering accompanied Thor on the whole way to his room, but the blonde god didn’t pay it any mind and it became a pleasant background noise.  
Upon arrival at his living quarters, Thor dismissed the teen with a smile and fell straight onto the bed. Sleep, as always, came slowly and fitfully, filled with nightmares.  
After a couple of hours of sleep, Thor got up and left the compound for the closest bar. While they didn’t have Asgardian mead that could actually get him drunk, the smell and taste of the beer was enough to remind him of the time when he was at his lowest and allowed him to wallow in his grief for those they had lost.  
He had withdrawn so fart into his own thoughts and memories that he didn’t notice the chair next to him scraping across the old floor, let alone the tall, lean figure that occupied the seat next to his gracefully. The disapproving huff at their surroundings didn’t receive a reaction either. “Haven’t you missed me at all, brother?” a smooth voice asked teasingly. “Had I known you would ignore me all evening I wouldn’t even have bothered to show up!”   
Thor froze before slowly turning his head towards the achingly familiar voice.  
“Impossible!” he choked out as he recognized his younger brother next to him.   
“Now now, brother. Haven’t I proven to you time and time again that you shouldn’t underestimate my illusions? I am the God of Mischief after all. And I did tell you that one day the sun would shine on us again. I suppose that day has…”  
He was cut off by the bone crushing hug his giant of a brother enveloped him in.   
“I am so sorry, Loki. You are in no way the worst brother. I am sorry that those were the last words you heard from me.”  
Loki choked out “All… forgotten… can’t … breathe…”  
At that, Thor let go of him. A ginormous grin had made its way across the handsome god’s face.  
“Well now that we have all of the familial stuff out of the way can we please go back to being normal? And can you please stop moping? It does get rather tiring after a while.”  
“Do you mean to say that you could have released me from my agony a long time ago but didn’t?!?”  
“Well, brother, it does sound very bad if you want to look at it that way…”  
“LOKI!!!!!!!!”  
The God of Mischief grinned slyly. All was well between them because all was as it used to be.  
The End


End file.
